


My Other Light

by IgnisStardust



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisStardust/pseuds/IgnisStardust
Summary: After months of hard work at the Citadel, it finally felt like I was given a break when I found myself speaking with the royal advisor himself. Ever since that day our relationship has only grown closer and I couldn't be happier.





	My Other Light

It was a bitter Winter morning as I walked down a quiet street in the beautiful city of Insomnia. Recently I had moved here and by some miracle I was about to acquire a job at the Citadel of all places. Though I can't say my work is very luxurious, running around for the higher ups, esentially being an assistant for everyone. My legs called out for a comfortable seat and my tired eyes had a desire for coffee. Almost as if the Astrals above had heard my call, the creak from an old wooden sign grabbed my attention, Café was written in perfect cursive. Maybe I deserve a break today.

Warmth soon returned to my poor aching body, and the scent of coffee took over my senses. The space felt like a world of it's own, like the door was a portal to another world. Ancient antiques were spread across the shelves, some of which looked untouched for years. Lovely landscapes and photo realistic portraits adorned the walls, round dark oak tables decorated with simple flowers filled the room. My eyes soon found their way to a familiar face, I had seen this tall blonde passing many times at work. Ignis Scientia, the royal advisor, we had never held a conversation before but I suddenly found myself on even ground with him. This quaint little coffee shop certainly felt a lot less threatening than our basic interactions in the Citadel. He seemed to be engrossed in his paper work, a large stack of files were towering on the table as he guided a pen elegantly across them. 

For a moment he looks up and my eyes met with his, even from here I could see how bright those emeralds were shining, he smiled softly and nodded before going back to his work. Was that an invitation? I hoped so, as I quickly ordered my coffee and hesitantly walked towards him, it felt like I was almost being drawn to him. Upon a passing glance he may seem somewhat uptight but I felt a pleasing aura coming from him.

"Morning." My words were no more than a whisper, hoping to not disrupt this calming scene before me. "Good afternoon, care to take a seat?" His voice is like silk, though smooth and pleasant his confidence manages to shine through too. Wait, afternoon? Was it that late already? My phone revealed the answer, 12:03pm, damn he was good. "So it is, and I'll gladly join you, Mr. Scientia." He closed his eyes briefly and smirked, "Please, there's no need for such formailities here."

To think that such a high ranking man would be taking the time to speak with me, it filled my chest with a warm feeling once more. It felt only right to give him my name, in return he reached a hand out to me and began to speak, "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? His phrasing was very curious too, 'finally' had he been planning this for a while? I tried not to think about things too in depth and took his hand, even through his glove the exchange felt very close. "It's an honour to meet you too." I replied, his grip was far more light and graceful than I had anticipated. 

I shifted my posture to the left slightly, so I could further study him without making it completely obvious. He was already immersed in his paper work again, so now seemed like the perfect time. The man before me is undeniably beautiful, his features are incredibly striking and his skin looked so smooth. The temptation to reach out and hold him again was almost impossible to deny. Emphasis on almost. From his hair to his shoes he was perfectly well groomed, it was quite the sight to see.

At times I felt more like an observer looking in on this lovely figure before me, I couldn't help but sigh. I took a sip from my coffee and leaned back into the little wooden chair, fully appreciated this moment of peace. He tore me out of my day dream with a gentle voice, "Long morning?" He inquired, his eyes never leaving his work. "Yeah, you know how it is. They have me running around for hours like some Guinea Pig." That earned a smile from him, "Indeed, but I must say I find it very rewarding." The smile never left his face as he spoke, in fact it seemed to faintly curl more. 

From the sight in front of me I could tell he had a lot of responsibilites but he seemed to work hard regardless, it was very admirable. He seemed to care a lot for his job no matter how draining it looked. Thinking more on it, Ignis must have it worse than most. Not only having to keep up with ever minor detail amongst the royal meetings but also having to care for the careless prince. 

"You make a good argument, Ignis. If I may ask, why did you decide to speak with me, considering how busy you must be?" Without missing a single beat he spoke, "I deemed it time to introduce myself, our meeting here was a pleasant surprise." Strange, I would have thought he had plenty of contacts. Regardless of his reasoning, I was glad to be here with him, my body and mind felt refreshed from his presence alone. "Well, I'm glad you did." I half mumbled to myself, but he still caught on, giving a nod in response. 

A comfortable silence fell between us, he was focused on his work and I was doing everything I could to rest. My eyes began to wander around the room briefly, although slightly unkempt the envorinment itself was very lovely, the coffee even more so. No wonder Ignis seemed to like this place so much, it was strangely quiet all things considered. Everything gave off a very formal yet welcoming vibe, much like the royal advisor himself, and that's where my eyes settled once again.

"So, do you visit here often?" I began, in response he looked up at me before speaking. "When I can, but not as often as I'd like. Today is an exception as the prince is currently spending time with the king." I was quite frankly honoured that he chose to spend such valuable time with me, it made those past few months of hard work and loneliness worth it.

He sighed as he shuffled papers, and stood up, "I'm afraid I must be on my way. The prince will be quite upset if I'm late." My time with him felt so short, "So soon?" The words seemed to escape me on their own, there was nothing I could do to stop them. "Unfortunately so." "Let me walk with you." He looked slightly taken aback, was company this foreign to him? "Very well." It was only two simple words but I felt so grateful, "Thank you!" is all I could think to say. "But of course, shall we?" I smiled and nodded as we began to walk.

Once again, that familiar bitter cold entranced me and I auidibly shivered, earning a small laugh from him, "...I can't say I came entirely prepared." I slyly muttered to myself, "But I did." He retorts, before taking off his jacket. "Wait, no, no, that's completely unecessar-" It was too late. The heavy leather was gently placed upon my shoulders, I turned around to find him mere inches away from me. His eyes shine so brightly even at this time of day, but his smile was even more radiant. I could feel my words being stolen away from me, and possibly my heart.

We walked a little further before a spotted one of the royal vehicles, and he stopped in his tracks. "I'll see you around." I began, to which he replied, "Farewell for now." as he got into his car and started to drive away. Something wasn't quite right, was it the sudden loneliness returning? It can't be, the time we spent was nice. I still felt close to him in a way, but why-

"...What do I do with the jacket?" I spoke loud enough but it wasn't a yell either, it was more to satisfy myself as his car quickly disappeared from my view.


End file.
